


The Result of a Nightmare

by catchingupwiththesun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingupwiththesun/pseuds/catchingupwiththesun
Summary: In the space between sleep and consciousness, are things real or just a dream?Hermione and Draco share quarters as Head Boy and Girl. No real plot, just straight to the shameless smut ;)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 121





	The Result of a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene by Hozier whilst reading this.

Hermione sat on the rug by the fireplace in the Head Boy and Girl common room that she shared with Malfoy. She turned the page of her book, yawning. Just as she decided that she would head to bed, she heard a distressed cry coming from Malfoy’s room. 

“Malfoy, are you alright?” She yelled, knocking running to the door and knocking loudly. She heard him cry out again, this time louder and seemingly in more distress. Adrenaline pumping and fingers shaking, she took out her wand and unlocked his door before charging in, wand raised high. 

There was no one in the room, and Hermione was momentarily confused until she heard him yell out again from his bed. She ran over and saw him twisted in his sheets, sound asleep, but obviously having a nightmare. 

“No! No! Please, please!” He gasped, his brow creased, hands clutching at the sheets beside him. Hermione approached him cautiously. 

“Malfoy, wake up, you’re having a nightmare.” She reached out and shook his shoulder. At her touch, he sat up with a start and grabbed her wrist, his eyes wild. He was shirtless, and his pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness, the moonlight illuminating him eerily. He was panting as if he was just sprinting, but slowly seemed to take in his surroundings. His grey eyes locked on to her warm brown ones, and for a moment neither moved, both too shocked to do anything. Slowly his eyes moved from her eyes and slid down her neck, collarbones, shoulders, and down to her wrist, which was still grasped firmly in his hand. He turned her arm over so that the delicate skin of her wrist was facing him, and slid his thumb over it slowly. Shivers went up Hermione’s spine, and she inhaled sharply in shock. His eyes snapped up to her face again, his pupils dilated. 

“Did you come here to seduce me, Granger? Because it’s working.” His voice was gravelly with sleep. He raised her wrist slowly, experimentally, to his mouth, and brushed his lips against her soft skin. 

“N-no, you were yelling. I thought you were in trouble, so I unlocked your door and came in, but I-I think you were having a nightmare.” She whispered, not trusting her voice at this very moment. 

“Indeed.” His lips continued to slide over her skin, travelling up her arm slowly. 

“I...should probably go…” Hermione pulled her arm away gently, and he let her. 

“If that’s what you want.” He said simply. The moonlight emanating from the window washed away any colour from his skin so that he looked even more pale than usual. His hair glimmered softly, a halo of messy silk. Hermione felt a sudden urge to touch it, stroke it, to see if it was as soft as it looked. He would have looked angelic if it weren’t for his dark eyes, which were fixed on her with such an intensity that it shocked her. This was not the calm and collected Malfoy that she knew. The distant and sarcastic and guarded boy that she patrolled corridors silently with. He was unguarded, stripped down, and without pretense. And it was this fact that made her decision. 

“Or...I could stay.” It was barely a whisper, but she knew he heard it. Wordlessly, he raised himself up to his knees at the edge of the bed, and she was relieved to see that he was wearing green silk pajama bottoms. His hand reached out, beckoning her towards him. She stepped forward, and his hand reached up and cupped her cheek softly. 

“Touch me.” He murmured. 

Hermione raised her shaking hands slowly and rested them experimentally on his chest. He had a slight build, not skinny but not overly muscular, and his chest was hard. She could feel his rapid heartbeat under her fingers. 

“More.” He breathed. Gaining courage, Hermione slid her hands up to his shoulders and back, scraping her fingernails lightly along his shoulder blades. He hissed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Fingers trailed up and down his arms, neck, cheeks, lips. She outlined his mouth with her finger, stroking his bottom lip. Finally she reached his hair, which was even softer than she had imagined. She ran her fingers through it and tugged. He opened his eyes, gazing at her, then looking down at her mouth. She knew what he wanted. His eyes silently asked permission, but she was the one who leaned forward and brushed her lips to his. Softly, light as feathers, she kissed him, then kissed his jawbone, behind his ear, down his neck. Coming back to his face, they looked at each other, then as if on cue, grabbed for each other, kissing fervently. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and pull her onto his lap. Hermione responded eagerly and ground against him, feeling that he was hard underneath his pajamas. Malfoy gasped and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him. 

“This is a dream, this must be a dream,” He gasped into her ear. “I’ve wanted you for so long.” 

Shocked at his admission, Hermione stilled. 

“Come on, Granger. Surely you noticed.” He smirked. 

“Can’t say I have.” She brushed a pale lock of hair from his forehead. This was all so strange that she was almost inclined to believe that it was a dream too. Perhaps she had fallen asleep whilst reading? 

“Brightest witch, my arse,” Malfoy laughed and brought his hands up to her hair, burying his fingers into the curls at the nape of her neck. Hermione stroked his chest again, and he shivered. 

“It seems to me that one of us has far too many clothes on.” Malfoy’s hands travelled down to her cardigan over her school uniform, pulling it off and working on her buttons next. Hermione teased him by kissing his neck, leaving love bites here and there, in part to make sure that when she saw them the next morning that she could be sure that this wasn’t some sort of fever dream. When he unbuttoned her blouse, Hermione got off his lap and stood in front of him. She could see the outline of his hard cock through his silk trousers, and this made her flush all over, pleased that she was able to elicit this type of arousal from him. 

Slowly, she took her shirt off and dropped it onto the floor, then unhooked her bra and tossed it away as well. She blushed, peering at him through her lowered lids. 

“Fuuuuck.” Was his response, as he rubbed his hand over his hard cock, still encased by his pajama bottoms. Spurred by his reaction, Hermione turned around to bend over and slowly lowered her skirt, leaving her in only her underwear and knee socks. Straightening up, she reached up and ran her hands through her curls in what she hoped was a seductive pose. From the sharp intake of breath behind her, she assumed that it was decent. She turned around and walked towards the wizard in front of her. 

Taking her by surprise, Malfoy grabbed her around the waist and tossed her easily onto her back, with a deliciously evil smirk on his face. He hovered over her on all fours and leaned down to kiss her again, all lust. He started to kiss down her neck slowly then paused at her breasts, taking a perky nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. Hermione gasped and rolled her hips up. Malfoy looked down. 

“Needy, are we?” He growled, his eyes spelling out his wicked intentions. 

“Touch me.” She echoed his words from earlier. He complied, kissing down her body until he reached her navel, removing her knickers swiftly. Locking his gaze with her, he licked her experimentally, causing Hermione to moan in pleasure. He continued licking slowly, building her up with a tantalizingly unhurried rhythm. Just when she was about to plead with him to go faster, more, more, harder, he thrust two fingers into her, reaching up and hitting her in exactly the right spot. She came after only a few pumps of his fingers, shaking and wrapping her legs around him greedily. Licking her one more time, he crawled up her body with a pleased smile on his lips and kissed her. This kiss was urgent, all fire and demands. Hermione reached down to touch him, but he caught her wrists in his hands and pinned them above her head. 

“I need you. Now.” Again, he looked to her eyes for confirmation, and she nodded, open-mouthed. He reached down and tugged down his trousers impatiently and rubbed the head of his cock over her entrance, making her groan with how sensitive she was from her recent orgasm. Ever so slowly, Malfoy eased his way into her, pumping in and out and slowly getting deeper. 

“Is that ok, love?” He moaned into her ear. 

“Yes, faster, faster.” She pleaded. Back and forth his hips snapped, fucking her into the bed with a hard and fast rhythm. Waves of pleasure rolled through Hermione, closing her eyes and biting her lip. 

“Fuck, Granger.” He kept gasping in her ear. “You like that? You like taking my cock, Granger?” 

“Yes, I love it.” She answered. 

“You’re going to make me lose control.” He grit his teeth. 

“So do it.” At this, Malfoy started fucking her with renewed fervour, biting her shoulder, gripping her hips so hard she was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow morning. More evidence. 

“Let me go on top.” She gasped. Swiftly, he flipped them over, still grinding into her from underneath. Hermione rocked her hips. It felt so deliciously good, sinfully good. When he reached down and started massaging her clit, she came again, stars in her eyes. 

“Come inside me, Draco.” She gasped through her euphoria. It seemed that this was all the prompting he needed, as seconds later she felt his cock pulse in her. She slowed her thrusts, gulping down air as she brushed her hair out of her face. 

Hermione lay down next to Malfoy, completely spent. She reached for her wand and cleaned them off and cast a contraceptive spell. Tossing away her wand, she looked over at Malfoy, who was still lying on his back, a small smile playing on his lips, his eyes closed. 

“If that was a dream, I’m going to be unspeakably disappointed.” He murmured sleepily. 

“Me, too.” Hermione agreed. She lay her head down on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her possessively, stroking a hand up and down her back. Soon both were fast asleep. 

Sunlight woke Hermione the next morning. She lay with her eyes closed for a moment, and then last night came back to her all in a rush. Kissing Malfoy. Having sex with Malfoy. Falling asleep and then being woken up in the middle of the night with his hard cock pressed against her back, kisses being planted down her shoulder and neck. They had fucked again in a slow, dreamlike state, grabbing at each other sleepily, whispering each other's names like old lovers. 

Hermione opened her eyes and looked over at the blonde beside her. His arm was wrapped around her waist possessively, his hand centimetres away from her breast. He stirred, his hand twitching and brushing against her nipple, making it harden. Suddenly, his hand grabbed her breast, rubbing his thumb against her nipple. Hermione gasped, and saw that Malfoy had a smile on his face. 

“So, it was real. Last night did happen.” 

“Yes.” Hermione smiled and kissed him lightly. 

“I should have nightmares more often.”


End file.
